Cushy Cloud
|theme=Mountains, conifer forest, clouds |boss=Mecha Kracko |mini-boss=Boxy, Tedhaun (replaces Boxy after Ghost Medal is completed) |common enemies=Acchi, Batty, Big Waddle Dee, Bio Spark, Blipper, Boxin, Bronto Burt, Bubble Head, Bun, Caper, Chip, Cret, Crimp, Cupie, Flamer, Foley, Glunk, Gold Waddle Dee, Gordo, Heavy Knight, Hot Head, Laser Ball, Maiga, Metalun, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Perara, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snooter, Sparky, Squeakers, Starman, Sword Knight, Twister, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} Cushy Cloud is the third level in Kirby: Squeak Squad. It follows Nature Notch and precedes Jam Jungle. General Information Cushy Cloud is perhaps the most geographically diverse level in the game, if not the entire ''Kirby'' series. Despite its name, Cushy Cloud really doesn't take place up in the clouds too much. In fact, only the last two stages of the level features clouds. The area is also very mountainous, along with the inclusion of a very small maze-like forest and a couple caverns. The forest portion of Cushy Clouds also has a small, peaceful lakefront. The boss of this level does stay true to most cloud-themed levels however, and features a stormy and mechanized version of Kracko; Mecha Kracko, a ferocious machine surrounded by looming storm clouds. Copy Abilities If Kirby obtains Bomb's and Sword's Ability Scrolls, he can mix the following abilities: Treasures *Stage 1 **Graphic Piece: in the room with the Laser Ball, Kirby must destroy the Star Block at the far right and use the angled surface there to set off a hidden Bomb Block; the passage this opens leads to the chest. **Grape Spray Paint: in the same room, at the large group of Star Blocks, Kirby should break through the blocks to discover a hidden door at the far left; this door leads to an Acchi, which Kirby can inhale to get the Fire ability and break the nearby Metal Blocks leading to the chest. **Spark Ability Scroll: in a large Treasure Chest in beginning of the final room, being slowly carried by a Squeaker to a hideout. *Stage 2 **Familiar Notes: in the room with the Sword Knight, Kirby must use the Sword ability underwater to hit the Bomb Block; this reveals a door that leads to a room where the chest is located under a group of Collapse Blocks. **Star Seal: in the last room, located in a large Treasure Chest on a small island in the middle of the water. *Stage 3 **Graphic Piece: when flying up the passage with the Foleys, Kirby can break four Star Blocks in an alcove to the left to reveal a door that leads to the chest. **Secret Map Piece: in the room with the platforms held up by cuttable ropes, Kirby can break a group of Star Blocks under a rock to reveal a door; in this room, Kirby should cut the ropes to prevent the Gold Waddle Dee from running off the ledge, then defeat it for the chest. **Ghost Medal Piece: in the final room, Kirby can use the Bomb ability from a Foley to activate the nearby switch with enough time for him to run through the gate and obtain the large Treasure Chest. *Stage 4 **Lavender Spray Paint: in the room with the Hot Head, Kirby should light the nearby fuse and shoot himself out of the cannon; this leads to a room where the chest is located inside a patch of burnable clouds. **Hi-Jump Ability Scroll: in the room with the Acchi, Kirby must go around and hit the Bomb Block on the right first; then, he should stand on the ledge below the Bomb Block on the left, destroy it, and collect the chest before it falls into the pit. **Secret Door Key: in the final room, if Kirby does not intercept Spinni in time, he must retrieve the large Treasure Chest from the Squeak hideout. *Stage 5 **Tornado Ability Scroll: in the final room, Kirby must race the storm cloud carrying the chest in order to catch the chest as it falls into a pit. *Stage EX **Graphic Piece: through the top-right door of the maze, Kirby will find a door that leads to the room where the chest is located; Kirby must activate the Bomb Block with the Beam ability while preventing the chest from falling through the Collapse Blocks. **Orange Spray Paint: at the switch near the bottom right of the maze, Kirby should enter a Cannon that leads to a door; the chest is located in that room. **Vitality Half: the large Treasure Chest is beyond the wall to the right of where Kirby enters the maze; Kirby must loop around to the end of the maze to obtain it. *Boss **Boss Battle Badge: appears when Mecha Kracko is defeated. Backgrounds Cushycloudbackground1.png|The clouds of Cushy Cloud. Cushycloudbackground2.png|The plains. Cushycloudbackground3.png|The pseudo-tropical lake. Cushycloudbackground4.png|A mysterious light among the pillars. Prismplainsbackground3.png|The conifer forest. Cushycloudbackground5.png|The dark and stormy clouds. Cushy Cloud Portal.png|Cushy Cloud portal Gallery cush cloud.jpg|Level Map KSqSq_Cushy_Cloud_Screenshot_1.png|Ninja Kirby standing on the hill of a rocky area. KSqSq_Cushy_Cloud_Screenshot_2.png|Sword Kirby exploring the bright tropical region. Secret sea.jpg|Kirby fighting a Boxy in front of the pseudo-tropical lake. KSqSq_Cushy_Cloud_Screenshot_3.png|Sword Kirby sets foot in the tops of a forest area. Cushy Clouds1.PNG|Kirby after making his way high into the clouds. Cushy Clouds2.PNG|In the swirling vortex that is Mecha Kracko's domain. de:Wirbelwolken es:Nube Nubosa fr:Nuage Nonchalant ja:クリーミークラウド zh:雪白的云上世界 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Sky Category:Forest Category:Mountain Category:Cave